


At Ease

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #262: Easy.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At Ease

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #262: Easy.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

At Ease

~

Harry woke sore and happy. It’d been a fabulous night. Who’d have predicted that Severus would turn out to be such a generous, giving lover?

As he lay there, however, doubts started to creep into his mind. Would Severus think he was easy? Yes, they’d ended up talking for hours before coming back to Severus’ flat for some of the best sex of Harry’s life, but should he have played harder to get?

“You’re thinking hard over there,” murmured Severus, his hand settling on Harry’s bare stomach. His thumb moved rhythmically back and forth, soothing Harry. “A Knut for them.”

~

Harry exhaled. “They’re not worth that much, to be honest. I’m just...hoping you don’t think too badly of me for, you know, tumbling into bed with you so easily.” 

Severus chuckled softly, pulling Harry closer. “You’re worried I don’t respect you this morning? Be at ease, I have the utmost respect for someone who know what he wants.” 

Harry smiled, curling closer. “And what do you want, Severus?” 

Severus hesitated. “More evenings like last night wouldn’t go amiss,” he finally said.

Tucking his face into the curve of Severus’ neck, Harry hummed. “I think that can be easily arranged.” 

~


End file.
